


Springtime, Pre-Stockholm Syndrome

by kirbymanx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Heartbreak, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: A formally content cat's first thoughts with a new family who cares for them.Based on what happened earlier today...





	Springtime, Pre-Stockholm Syndrome

My name is Springtime. That’s what the old lady who feeds me calls me. I’m a Persian kitten, only 14 weeks old, I live in a nice house with my family.

I usually play with my sister, Ocean. We always fight over the ball and the mice toy.

My owner is good friends with a mail woman, she comes over sometimes. She’s nice too. She gives us a lot of strokes.

Then on one of her many visits, she brought her daughter along. She loved how cute we were. She played with me and my family a lot.

She visited me more and more. Me and my family didn’t mind. We like attention.

But then she asked her mother to adopt one of us… 

My mommy had to explain what adoption was to us. We didn’t know what to think. 

One of us was going away! Nobody wanted this, but my mommy sighed. Telling us not to fight it. We can’t stop it. That we should enjoy each other’s company as much as we could.

We did, though it was hard knowing one of us was gonna be adopted…

I don’t want to lose my sisters, my brother, or my parents. I have so many memories with them. I don’t wanna lose my toys too.

As the wait grew more painful, it became clearer who’s gonna leave.

It’s me… And they’re coming tomorrow. I’ve never felt so sad. I won’t lose just one of them, I’ll lose them all!

Next day I was adopted. The mother was there, her daughter, her apathetic son who kept staring at all of us cats, and the father who was like the mother.

They stuffed me in a cage. My family looked on in horror. How could the old lady do this to us?

My cage was on the daughter’s lap while they were in their 4-wheeled thingie. It’s so scary. I must’ve cried out the whole way. The cage’s window showed the 4-wheeler go real fast past the meadows.

“Mew.” “Meow.” “Mew.” “Meow” “Mew.” “Meow.” “Mew.” “Meow” The daughter wouldn’t stop taunting me. Please take me seriously.

I could look up in the cage too. The humans wouldn't stop talking. They didn’t like my name. I like Springtime. But now they’re calling me Tiny and Hashi?

Of the humans, I could only see the kids. The son looked both annoyed and sorry to me. Like he didn’t want this to happen as much as me… 

The daughter kept teasing me. She dropped down her long hair from the cage’s ceiling. I love playing with string but I didn’t. She threw down one of my mice toys. At least I still have that.

At one on point, she opened the cage to stroke me on the hand. The second time she did it I tried to climb out! It didn’t work… I’ll never be happy again.

Mommy, daddy, brother, sister… I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m the apathetic son in the story. Today it just sank in how sucky pets lives can be. This is a reflection of how I felt during the adoption process. I don’t even like animals.
> 
> Only slightly exaggerated.
> 
> Am I getting too cynical? I know he’s just a cat, but I felt guilty taking him away.


End file.
